Mo Mhac, Mo Chroí
by C.J Todd
Summary: Steve knew it as a simple fact that he had no children. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He'd never courted long or married, so no children. He'd never been with a woman. It was just a simple thing Steve was sure of, but then again mad scientists aren't exactly known for playing by the rules.
1. Prologue

* DESIGNATION experiments: Hulk 01, 02, 03

\- 01 ELIMINATED for defects: Lacking durability, strength, and anger needed for Hulk experiment.

\- 02 ELIMINATED for defects: Numerous trail and error failures during schooling needed for Hulk experiment.

\- 03 ELIMINATED for defects: Experiment had suitable strength, but was female and unsuitable for Hulk experiment.

* DESIGNATION experiment: Iron man 01, 02, 03,

\- 01 ELIMINATED for escape attempt.

\- 02 ELIMINATED due to defects: Insanity arouse during schooling making Experiment unsuitable for Iron man experiment.

\- 03 ELIMINATED due to defects: Intelligence levels were not up to par for the Iron man experiment.

* DESIGNATION experiment: Hawkeye 01/02, 03,

\- 01 ELIMINATED due to being twin to Hawkeye 02

\- 02 SUCESSFUL SUICIDE

\- 03 ELIMINATED due to defects: Blind in one eye.

*DESIGNATION experiment: Black Widow: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06

\- 01 ELIMINATED after escape attempt.

\- 02 ELIMINATED after escape attempt.

\- 03 ELIMINATED after escape attempt.

\- 04 ELIMINATED due to defects: Lacks apathy to killing needed for Black Widow Experiment.

\- 05 ELIMINATED successfully killed by 06 in schooling.

\- 06 SUCESSFUL ESCAPE: Location Unknown

DESIGNATION experiment: Captain America: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06

\- 01 ELIMINATED due to defects: Possessed strength speed and agility, but also possessed mild asthma.

\- 02 ELIMINATED due to defects: Had all necessary requirements for Captain America experiment with the exception of the experiment being female.

\- 03 ELIMINATED due to defects: Possessed optimum health and body, but lacked strength, speed and agility of Original.

\- 04 ELIMINATED due to defects: Numerous health defects.

\- 05 ELIMINATED after escape attempt

\- 06 SCEDUALED TO BE ELIMINATED- DATE TO BE POSTED SOON


	2. Chapter 1

There were gunshots, shouting, the floor shaking, the sound of boots slapping against the floor. All the commotion made Designation experiment Capt. America 06 cover his ears after he took off his shirt. They were loud, usually it wasn't ever that loud, he wondered if it meant it was time for him to be eliminated. He quickly rid himself of the thought. It hadn't been loud when the others were eliminated. It was loud when there was an escape attempt, but not even then would it be as loud as it was with all the rumbling and shouting. The Black Widow experiments were always very quiet during their escape attempts. They were still caught and eliminated.

Experiment Capt. America 06 held his legs to his chest as he sat in a corner of his containment. It was too loud. He wanted to know why it was too loud, but questions were not suitable and could end in punishment. Capt. America experiments were not supposed to need punishments; like a good soldier they followed orders. 06 had been punished for his behavior, which lead to being up for elimination. Experiment 06 didn't know what he did that was punishable. The clothes felt like they were suffocating him, he had to take them off, it felt like bugs had been under his skin so he tried to make it stop. He had to make the feeling of wrongness go away. He loathed the wrongness feeling, but it would always happen. Never to any of the other experiments, just him, he supposed that was his defect. He did well in his Capt. America schooling, but that didn't matter so long as he had a defect.

He heard one of the doctor's call it Autism Spectrum Disorder. The doctor explained to his handler what meltdowns, shutdowns, stimulation, sensory sensitivity, and autistic burnouts were. Experiment 06 just knew it meant he'd be eliminated. His handler told him he'd be eliminated for being retarded, and he'd been such a promising experiment too. With all the others eliminated, and Black Widow experiment 06 had escaped, he had no one to help him escape. He was never good on his own; probably another reason why he was to be eliminated.

He didn't want to be eliminated, but it would happen, just as it had happened to everyone else. The thought made his throat tight; he hoped Black Widow experiment 06 had managed to get out and away to somewhere nice. They had never experienced life outside the facility, but there were probably lots of neat things out in the world. Capt. America experiment 06 rubbed his stomach when it gave a loud rumble. There was probably a lot of food out in the world. He tried easing his hunger by thinking of getting to eat when he was hungry and not just at designated meal times. He never got enough or as often as he would've liked, but Capt. America experiments were not supposed to complain.

Actually, all the experiments weren't supposed to complain, but the Hawkeye experiments could sometimes get away with it. 06 uncovered his ears when the shouting grew closer and the boots kept moving towards hi containment. Few were aloud this far close to his containment, but it sounded like a lot of men. He scratched at the spot on his neck where the shirt tag had been sending chills down his spine. He'd probably be punished, but he was going to be eliminated anyway, so why bother.

Capt. America experiment 06 stood up when he heard someone attempt to open his containment door. Only a moment after, the door was kicked open. They never kicked the door open. The men and women in combat uniforms charged into the room with guns pointed at him. Amongst them he heard gasps and muttering. They stared at his face, but mostly they stared at his chest and collarbone. He looked down and figured they were staring at the tattoo telling what he was.

EXPERIMENT CAPTAIN AMERICA 06

The leader of the raid party pressed a finger to her ear to speak with the one overseeing the mission, "Agent Coulson, we found something we think the director would like to see himself. Immediately. Shall we bring in the subject for questioning?"

"Yes, if you deem it worthy of the director's time bring in the subject. Detain, question, and then bring to the Hellicarrier while the rest of your team deals with the going on's here. Are you absolutely positive this is something the Director of SHIELD absolutely needs to see."

She dryly chuckled, "Oh yeah, and you might want to prepare for a meeting with the avengers too."  
Coulson replied, "I'll contact the Director immediately."


	3. Chapter 2

The SHIELD people didn't give him back his shirt. They shot enough tranquilizers to put down a rhino into him, cuffed him, and dragged him onto their jet, but didn't even have the decency to give the boy his shirt before going off in a rush. Capt. America Experiment 06 woke up when he found himself on another aircraft. The SHIELD people pointed tranquilizer guns at him, but he didn't mind, he was used to having guns trained on him for the safety of others. Experiment 06 tried to make heads or tails of his surroundings, but he'd never been in that part of the facility. It hit him he wasn't in the facility anymore when he found a window. He was in the outside world; just like Black Widow Experiment 06. The feeling of wrongness started to fill in his veins and move from his hands and feet to his heart. He knew no one. He didn't even know where he was. He missed his containment.

A man in a suit with a receding hairline looked experiment 06 from his head to his toes with a critical expression marring his face. He pointed at 06's tattoo, "What's that?"

Experiment 06 didn't reply. He was too busy rubbing his hands on his loose pants. He wanted to make the wrongness feeling go away.

The man tried again, "Kid, you mind telling me what's that on your collarbone?"

Experiment 06 furrowed his brow. Questions were annoying. The wrongness needed to go away. 06 thought maybe he might go somewhere with food if he answered the question so he did as he tugged on his fingers, "It is what I am. I am Captain America Experiment 06. Am I outside the facility? What's are you? Are you an experiment or a handler? I'm confused about many things right now, and I don't feel okay and I'm hungry."

The man's face softened and he replied, "You are outside that laboratory and you are now on the SHIELD helicarrier. Don't worry we're the good guys. We just want to help you. My name is Phil Coulson and well—I suppose you could call me a handler. We'll get some food for you after we meet with the Director. What's your name? Not Captain America Experiment 06. Do you have one?"

Experiment 06 nodded, "Capt. America experiment 02 called me Felix."

Coulson smiled, "Alright, Felix, let's go meet the Director."

Phil Coulson seemed like a very nice handler. It was a shame he wasn't Felix's handler. That being said the Captain America experiments usually got the nicest handlers especially in comparison to the Iron man and Black Widow handlers. He said he was a handler to a team of individuals. They weren't experiments, Felix asked, but he held hope he might find Black Widow experiment 06 if SHIELD helped people.

As they walked through the halls, people stared at him and stopped when they saw the words on his chest. It didn't help he still had the tranquilizer guns pointed at him. Felix ran his hands along the cool walls, against his pants, and tugged at the skin on his arm. He didn't feel okay, His head hurt. Everyone was too noisy. Too much. Too much noise. It felt like a pressure on his skull that just wouldn't let up. Felix hummed in an attempt to not focus on the noise and on the gentle humming, but it was difficult without covering his ears, and if he raised his arms the SHIELD people might tranquilize him again.

He really didn't want to be tranquilized again.

Phil Coulson didn't punish him for pulling on his fingers or humming like his old handler did even though Phil wasn't his handler. Other handlers could punish those not their charges, but apparently that wasn't so at SHIELD. SHIELD was new and strange and he didn't know the rules. Felix didn't want to be up for elimination because he accidentally broke a rule, but maybe SHIELD didn't do eliminations.

One could hope.

They stopped in front of a door and Coulson waved off the agents with the tranquilizers. Felix hadn't made any moves to escape or harm anyone, and if he did Coulson was confident he could handle it. Coulson opened the door letting loud shouting out that made the pressure in Felix's head hurt even worse. He flapped his hand agitated when Coulson wasn't looking.

"Fury, I don't think you realize how busy of a man I am, so I'm going to ask again what the hell you called us here for? No one's dying, no catastrophes, no lizard monsters! What'd you call us here for? We don't even have anything to debrief. It it's just so you can rant about us being morons I am going to walk!"

"Stark, Don't even fucking start!"

Coulson gestured for Felix to follow into the room, but Felix didn't want to. He rocked forward on his toes and backwards on his heels. Didn't want to, but he had to or he might be punished. He couldn't be punished. It was unfitting of a Captain America experiment. They were to be like the original Captain America. The shouting didn't stop when they walked into the room. The two shouting continued to shout not even paying attention to the other occupants of the room. Like the other people, the other occupants already in the room stared at him and whispered to one another. Felix rocked and tried to ignore it. Maybe they weren't even talking about him? He could still feel their eyes on him and it made the bug feeling come back. He tried tugging at his skin to get rid of it, but they didn't. The yelling didn't help. It hurt. It felt like his fault. It was too loud. Too loud. Too loud. Too loud.

Too loud.

Too much.

Too loud.

Felix sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. Like that he could rock faster and it helped his upset stomach. He was hungry, but he also felt nauseous. It felt like bugs were burrowing into his muscle underneath his skin. Like someone was just barely touching the back of his neck. Everything hurt.

Not okay.

Not okay

Change.

New.

Hurt.

The men continued yelling so Felix covered his ears. He keened in an effort to make the bugs go away, but they wouldn't. The men just yelled at one another.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Everything in the room stopped when Felix banged his head against the wall. Coulson tried to get him to stop, but he growled and hissed whenever Coulson tried to move him. Bruce Banner went over to the young man and pulled him away from the wall and into a tight hold in his arms. Felix keened, huffed, wiggled, and growled, but Bruce just held on tighter until Felix started to cry. He hurt. It took him a while to notice his head was in pain, but the man helped with the bugs. All the wrongness feelings slowly went away when he was grasped in the man's tight hug. Bruce hummed making it vibrate against Felix' cheek. He flapped his hands happily not caring for punishment, but still cried because he was hungry, tried, and he hurt.

Bruce didn't tilt Felix's chin up when he rocked and stared at the floor, "There that's better. We'll get you fixed right up in a minute. My name's Bruce Banner. I see you like pressure. If you can't speak right now you don't have to."

Felix tried speaking. He'd get no talking days sometimes, or after a bad meltdown as the doctor had called it. He tugged at his cheeks irritated when nothing came out. His head hurt. He was hungry, and he couldn't talk. Bruce's eyes went from Felix rocking to Coulson. Coulson said, "The team that was sent to Chile to raid a laboratory found him, he told me his name's Felix, deep in the bowls of the facility. We've got a file on him that we found." He tossed the folder on the table for the Avengers and Fury to browse through, "If there were others the files must have been destroyed. The team is still there scouring the place."

Clint Barton asked, "Why's the kid got _that_ written across his chest?"

"He says that's who he is. He spoke of a Captain America Experiment 02. He's 06 which means a possibility of at most 6 in all or maybe more."

Tony Stark rubbed his chin, his spout with Fury forgotten, "So, are you saying there are clones of Cap running around?"

Natasha read through on of the papers, "He's more a test tube baby than a clone, but the Cap part of his genetics is more than half. I wonder if they even used a woman or not."

Clint glanced at the kid that wouldn't look up at him, "You said his name is Felix, right? We should break out the cigars for Steve than. Congrats, It's a boy!"

Steve, being the person he is, didn't push Clint off his perch in the chair like any person should when they said such things. He went over to Bruce and sat down next to Felix. Felix just rocked back and forth as his crying progressed into just sniffles and whines. He looked up at Bruce and asked, "I'm sorry I've never heard of Autism? Could you explain to me what it means for Felix?"

Before Bruce could even open his mouth Tony interrupted, "Autism is a neurological variation that occurs in about one percent of the population and is classified as a developmental disability. Although it may be more common than previously thought, it is not a new condition and exists in all parts of the world, in both children and adults of all ages. The terms "Autistic" and "autism spectrum" often are used to refer inclusively to people who have an official diagnosis on the autism spectrum or who self-identify with the Autistic community."

Bruce added,"It was generally thought of as an only white little boy type thing, but that's far from truth. Go on, Tony."

Tony said, "Interrupt me whenever you think I missed something that Steve needs to know. Okay, so back to the task at hand while all Autistics are as unique as any other human beings, they share some characteristics typical of autism in common."

Tony counted the characteristics off on his fingers, "1. Different sensory experiences. For example, heightened sensitivity to light, difficulty interpreting internal physical sensations, hearing loud sounds as soft and soft sounds as loud, or synesthesia. 2. Non-standard ways of learning and approaching problem solving. For example, learning "difficult" tasks (e.g. calculus) before "simple" tasks (e.g. addition), difficulty with "executive functions," or being simultaneously gifted at tasks requiring fluid intelligence and intellectually disabled at tasks requiring verbal skills. 3. Deeply focused thinking and passionate interests in specific subjects. "Narrow but deep," these "special interests" could be anything from mathematics to ballet, from doorknobs to physics, and from politics to bits of shiny paper."

Tony gestured to Felix rocking, "4. Atypical, sometimes repetitive, movement. This includes "stereotyped" and "self-stimulatory" behavior such as rocking or flapping, and also the difficulties with motor skills and motor planning associated with apraxia or dyspraxia."

Coulson nodded, "I was wondering why he kept tugging his finger and the like but didn't want to ask."

"5. is probably why he had a meltdown. 5. Need for consistency, routine, and order. For example, holidays may be experienced more with anxiety than pleasure, as they mean time off from school and the disruption of the usual order of things. People on the autistic spectrum may take great pleasure in organizing and arranging items. Just taking the kid out of the only place he's known and he's surrounded all by new probably sent him tumbling over the edge."

Tony continued, "6. Difficulties in understanding and expressing language as used in typical communication, both verbal and non-verbal. This may manifest similarly to semantic-pragmatic language disorder. It's often because a young child does not seem to be developing language that a parent first seeks to have a child evaluated. As adults, people with an autism spectrum diagnosis often continue to struggle to use language to explain their emotions and internal state, and to articulate concepts (which is not to say they do not experience and understand these). Our little buddy's going non-verbal right now."

"7. Difficulties in understanding and expressing typical social interaction. For example, preferring parallel interaction, having delayed responses to social stimulus, or behaving in an "inappropriate" manner to the norms of a given social context (for example, not saying "hi" immediately after another person says "hi"). Those are the ones I got off the top of my head. We can probably try and find you some good books about it. Stay away from Autism Speaks though. Those guys are assholes."

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Wow, that's a lot to take in. You're pretty informed about it, Tony."

Tony shrugged, "Been tested. I'm not. Just got some hyperactivity. Dad was, but we didn't ever talk about it. Hell, I didn't even know until I accidentally caught the butler trying to help my dad through a meltdown. Don't ask, Steve, Dad was a helluva actor and you wouldn't have known what to look for in that time.

Nick raised a brow at Tony, "I never knew Howard was autistic?"

Tony snorted, "I'm pretty sure only my mom and Edwin knew officially. So we'll take Steve's new son to the Tower. I'll send a quick test to Happy and Pepper that Steve's a daddy. We'll get out of our hair in a minute, oh pirate of mine."

Coulson said, "Hold on, we just got him out of a secret research facility and you want to take him home?"

Bruce asked, "Do you want to use him as a lab rat? He's bad a busy day. He needs some rest."

Steve stood up, "That's not going to happen."

Natasha nodded, "I'm with Steve on this one."

Clint shoved the file under his arm and hopped out of his chair, "Me too."

Felix slowly stood up still rocking in a gentle rhythm. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Steve put a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "If you can't do it it's fine, Felix."

Felix tried again and this time he felt the words actually come to his lips, "I'm hungry."

Coulson sighed, "I did promise you food, fine, let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Pepper Potts was nothing if not prepared for everything.

When Tony sent her a text saying they found a science created son of Captain America named Felix she took it in stride. At least it wasn't another woman claiming for a paternity test for Tony. She might not get all the science mambo jumbo, but she was an efficient woman. She had JARVIS call the Avengers usual pizza place with the usual order and she waited for Tony and the team to get back to the tower with the boy. Happy left a medium sized brown teddy bear with Pepper for the boy, but Pepper didn't even know the boy's age or size so she decided to wait until after meeting the boy before working on ordering everything he would need. The pizza arrived only a bit before the Avengers came up in the elevator. Pepper stood near the door with her Starkphone at the ready. She took a breathe and pushed a piece of her hair back before she spoke when the doors opened.

"Welcome back, Mr. Stark. Everyone. Congratulations, Captain Rogers even under these unusual circumstances. Felix, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Virginia Potts, but please call me Pepper, everyone does. Pizza is already in the kitchen. Happy brought a teddy bear for Felix."

She looked up at the tall blond teenager in a SHIELD issue t-shirt who was looking around amazed at the tower, "You should have told us he's a young man."

Felix still went straight for the dark brown Teddy bear sitting on the couch. He pressed his face against the fur and flapped happily when he found the texture was so very soft. He hugged the bear against his chest and twirled. He'd never had something so wonderful before.

Pepper smiled, "Well, I guess the bear is fine then if he likes it. I'll need to get his measurements for clothes. A guest room, presumably on Captain Roger's floor, with need to be renovated into a bedroom for him. I can either call a designer or you guys can figure it out for yourself. I've already made an appointment with your personal doctor, Tony, so we can see how he's doing without SHIELD interference since you're so paranoid. Do you have any other idea of things he'll need?"

Steve began, "Miss. Potts, really it isn't-"  
"Capsicle, she's going to do it anyway. Just let her do her thing. What would I do without you again, Pep?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I remind you, yet again, I am the CEO of your company and not your personal assistant, but yes, Captain Rogers, it's no trouble."

Bruce picked up a piece of plain cheese pizza and gave it to Felix. Felix carefully sat his bear down next to him. Bruce said, "I think a stimulation room would also be good for him. Have things like stim toys, weighted animals and blankets, hammock or a swing, soft carpet."

Tony grabbed a piece of veggie lovers pizza, "Oh, Pep remember that one right I liked for stim toys. Stimtastic. Order as much as a kid could love and tell them I'll donate a good sum of money to ASAN if they rush the order. He'll need toiletries bed sheets, a duvet, clothes, and the like. Oh, you know those giant foam bricks? We need to get those so we can build a fort."

Pepper sighed, "Tony, these things are for Felix not you."  
Steve asked Felix, "Buddy, is there anything you think you'll need"

Felix pointed at the pizza.

"Not food."

Felix held up his bear.

"I mean something you don't have?"

Clint said, "I say we give him a whole bunch of Avengers merch, especially Captain America shit."

Felix grinned, "Captain America!"

Natasha raised a brow, "Do you like Captain America, Felix."

Felix hesitantly grabbed for another slice of pizza and then ate happily when no one punished him, "Captain America original is what all Captain America experiments should strive for. 01 was a good candidate, but had a defect. 02 was a girl. 03 lacked strength, speed, and agility of the original. 04 had numerous defects. 05 tried to escape."

Phil asked, "Felix, what happened to the other Captain America experiments?"

"Eliminated. I was supposed to be eliminated due to my defect of being retarded."

Bruce said, "You're not _that word_ , Felix, your brain just works differently than others."

Felix asked, "Are you going to eliminate me?"

Steve assured him, "No, Felix, we'll never do that. Why don't you just eat your pizza?"

Felix nodded. He liked the pizza, and no one stopped him from eating when he was still hungry. He thought he might like living with Captain America original. He wouldn't ever be eliminated. If only Black Widow experiment 06 knew he was with the other originals. 06 had looked up to the other Black Widow experiments, and he strived to be like the original more than anyone. He listened, learned, and trained the best he could, but being a male marked him for elimination. He just couldn't be the Black Widow.

Clint said, "He can probably borrow some of my clothes for now. It'll be a little tight on his shoulders, but should fit."

Steve sat down on the sofa and held his face in his hands. Felix wondered if he didn't like pizza. Maybe he reconsidered eliminating Felix. Felix looked down at his bear sitting frumpish at his side. His bear needed a name. Maybe Captain America would like to have his name, not his designation, be the bear's name. The bear wasn't an experiment or a handler or doctor or scientist, so he would be designation bear. Felix stood up with his bear and sat it down next to Steve. He pointed at the bear and said, "Designation bear: Stevie."

Steve looked up at Felix, but Felix only met his eye for a split second, "You named your bear, Stevie, that's great."

Felix asked, "Why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Felix."

Felix tilted his head, "Are you upset with me?"

"No." Steve sighed, "I guess I'm upset that someone managed to get a hold of my DNA and used it without my consent. That doesn't mean I'm upset with you. You're a good kid."

Felix shrugged, "Don't be upset. They used all of your DNA to create experiments."

The room erupted in chaos so Felix covered his ear and furrowed his brow.

Why did they have to be so loud?

Bruce got the roar down to normal speaking level and approached Felix calmly, "Felix, I want you to pay close attention to what I'm asking you and I want you to answer fully. What do you mean that they used all of our DNA to create experiments?"

Felix rolled his eyes. He thought it was fairly simple, but Bruce wasn't as loud as the others so he spoke again, "Captain America unit, Black Widow unit, Ironman unit, Hawkeye unit, Hulk unit. I mean all of you except Phil Coulson."

Clint asked hesitantly, "What happened to those kids—uh I mean experiments?"

Felix grabbed Stevie and rocked slowly, "Eliminated."

He was alone.

Except one.

Everyone looked at Felix when he spoke, "All eliminated except one. Successful escape. Made them very angry. Everyone punished—even handlers."

Felix chewed on Stevie's ear at the memory of that punishment. It had been bad, so very bad. So angry. Angry at the escape. Angry at him for not doing something to stop it, but he hadn't even known it was an escape or what he could do to stop him. No one could stop Black Widow experiment 06.

Felix spoke with Stevie's ear still in his mouth, "Black Widow experiment 06. One of the best. Escaped."

Clint didn't even make a joke about Natasha technically being a mom.

They all were too wrapped up in the thoughts of what a hostile Black Widow operative trained to be like Natasha could do; especially against them or SHIELD. Natasha's face was completely blank with the exception of the tightness around the corners around her mouth. Felix tugged on Stevie's arms. He didn't like the feeling in the room, or the looks on everyone's faces. He'd gotten this far and they claimed he wouldn't be punished or eliminated. He threw Felix at the nearest Avenger to get their attention. Bruce caught Stevie and blinked. Felix yawned, "My head hurts and I'm tired."

Bruce said, "Oh, oh yes we still need to get a band aid for that abrasion on your head. I don't know how medicine would affect you until you've seen a doctor, but you can take a nap after icing your head with an ice pack. The doctor will be here soon."

Bruce handed Stevie back to Felix and went off in search of the icepack and band aid. Clint told him to get a Captain America one. Felix turned to Tony and asked, "Is your doctor nice? Is he going to make me not eat or something like that."

Tony shook his head, "Dr. Biancardi is really nice and no he won't do something like that."

Felix tugged at his skin when he remembered. Oh, how he loathed remembering that time. He didn't want to tell them. What if the Avengers did it too. He didn't want to.

Steve pulled Felix onto the couch next to him, and didn't even punish him when he flapped agitated and almost hit him in the face, "Felic, calm down. It's okay. You don't have to tell us about it."

Felix curled up on the couch, "Why did you call me Felic?"

Steve shrugged and smiled, "It's the variation of Felix in the language my mom used to speak to me."

Felix asked, "Oh, that's neat. What's a mom?"

Steve looked at Tony only getting a terrified look as he tried to find the words to explain to Felix what a mom was, "One's mother. A mother is someone who had a relation to a child or children she gave birth to. Or really, a mother is someone who brings up a child with love and affection."

Felix frowned. The second one sounded like 02 lie Stacy, but she was just another experiment not his mother. He asked, "Do I have a mother?"

Tony replied, "Sorry, bucko, you don't, but hey you've got a dad?"

"What's a dad."

Steve smiled, "I'm your dad, Felix. If that's okay."

Felix considered it. Captain America Original was a good and nice man. He'd probably make a nice dad even though Felix still wasn't sure what it was, but he liked Steve, and if Steve said he was his dad he could handle having Steve as his dad. Felix nodded, "That's okay. I like Bruce too. Can Bruce be my mom too? Can Tony be another mom? Can Coulson be another dad?"

Tony chuckled, "Not really how it works, kiddo, but how about this? Cap gets to be your dad and the rest of us can just be the family that irritates your dad to no end."

Felix thought he saw Natasha smile, but it seemed to just be a trick of the light.

Tony, Coulson, Steve, and Clint all smiled and laughed, so Felix did too.

Coulson said, "He's got your smile, Captain."

Bruce came back the icepack and put the Captain America band aid on the top of Felix's forehead. Bruce said, "Cap, can you take him up to your floor for a nap. Just pick a guest room. Tony can go wild with his decorating later and wake him when the doctor comes. A small nap won't hurt, but don't let him sleep too long especially after he hit his head." He gently pressed the icepack against Felix's head and whispered sorry when the young man hissed in pain. "Agent Coulson, when your team gets back from Chile we'd like to know everything that happened in Chile or anything they find at the facility that could help us learn more about Felix—or the others."

Tony pressed a hand over his arc reactor, "You make me all tingly when you take charge like that, Brucie bear."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Tony."


	5. Chapter 4

The hunger ate at him. It felt like his own stomach was trying to consume itself to make up for the nutrition he couldn't provide it. He was so weak he could barely move. They gave him just enough water to keep him conscious, but no food. Any normal man would be dead, but not him. He continued to suffer. The gnawing in his abdomen wouldn't stop, his limbs had gone numb, but still his body pressed on. Continuing to live without any substance to keep it going. It made him think that, if he could, he'd die just to make the pain go away. He didn't even have the energy to cry anymore. He was so hungry.

It was all part of his schooling. They told him they wanted to test his limits. That it was for the greater good. They told him he'd be even better of an experiment after he went through with it, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He begged them just for something, anything, to fill the emptiness in his hollowing his stomach. He had lost track of time since he'd been in containment without his meals. He missed the meager portions that he used to get. He'd never complain again if he could just have that. No matter how much he begged they never let him eat.

So hungry.

Felix woke up with a gasp. He rocked in his bed as he wiped away the sweat. He shook his head rapidly to try and fling the memories from his mind. He was in a place where he could eat, as much as he wanted, presumably, when he wanted. Felix knew he wasn't in the facility anymore, but he didn't think he'd survive again if he was starved to that point again. The serum could only keep his body going so far.

He never wanted to go through it again.

Not for any test.

Never.

A knocking on the door made him dive back underneath the duvet of the guestroom bed. He peeked out when he saw Steve's leather shoes. Steve put a hand on Felix back, but pulled away when he flinched. Steve leaned down next to the bed and whispered, "Felic, wake up. Come on, buddy. The doctor's here to see you."

Felix peeked one eye out from under the sheets. Steve tried to peek at Felix under the sheets, but Felix quickly pulled the blankets back down before he could, "I'm awake."

Steve asked, "Do you want to go meet the doctor."

Felix considered it, "No."

Steve spoke sternly, "Felix."

Felix mimicked him, "Felix."

Steve sighed, "Yes, that's your name. The doctor will just give you a check up. It won't be anything bad. I promise."

Felix slowly crawled out from underneath the blankets quickly scooping up Stevie before he got off the bed. Steve steered Felix toward the door. The team and Dr. Biancardi was already waiting in the living room of Steve's floor. Dr. Biancardi had all of the instruments he needed already set out on the table. Dr. Biancardi patted the chair next to him and said, "Hello, Felix, I'm Dr. Biancardi and I'll be giving you a check-up today. Please take a seat here so we can get started, and please remove your shirt."

Felix sat down in the chair.

He wiggled, flinched, and flapped agitated when the doctor would touch him. The doctor checked his stomach for any hardness of bloating. He shined a light in Felix ears, mouth, and eyes even though he had to have him open his mouth wider and ask him to stop blinking when he checked for any eye dilation. Felix loathed the blood pressure cup and whined when the doctor pumped it. He hissed at the cold temperature of the doctor's stethoscope. He tried to kick the doctor when he looked down his pants to make sure everything was good downstairs even though the doctor was discreet about it. Felix was sure Dr. Biancardi was better than the doctor's back at the facility, but he also knew he didn't like any kind of doctor very much. Too much touching him without him igniting it. They just touched everywhere! The doctor got the measurements for Pepper to get the clothes, but Felix didn't like it one bit. The doctor whistled impressed when he tested Felix's reflexes.

He shared the results of the exam to compare to that of an average person his age, somewhere between 14-17, but it was hard to tell. They also compared the results with that of Steve to see how he held up. They finally decided upon the age of 15. Dr. Biancardi washed his hands, cleaned his instruments, and gave Felix a sucker for being a good patient. He claimed he wasn't a dentist and one wouldn't hurt. They learned quickly Felix hated orange when he spat it out and threw it at Clint, but he loved grape. Dr. Biancardi even replaced the band aid on Felix's head with some ointment and an Iron man band aid even though it was mostly healed.

Dr. Biancardi sighed when he finished putting away all his equipment, "Well, physically Felix is a very healthy boy. He's at optimum health for a young man his age, which is presumably to the super soldier serum, but that isn't really my area of expertise. Now, I just have a few more questions for Felix. Felix, I want you to answer these questions to the best of your ability."

Felix spoke through the sucker in his mouth, "M'kay."

"Do you hurt at all? Are you currently in any pain."

Felix shook his head.

The doctor asked, "Do you smoke? Do you use any recreational drugs? Do you drink alcohol and how often?"

Felix shook his head.

"Are you sexually active?"

Felix remembered that from the Black Widow unit speaking of it. Even though his own wasn't told about it. He spoke with a pop on the p, "Nope!"

Steve seemed almost relieved when he sighed with a hand over his heart. Felix thought his dad was being funny, especially with how amused Tony looked.

The doctor smiled, "Alright, just one more question. Have you had any surgeries that you can remember? If so, how long ago were they."

Felix remembered a lot from his schooling.

The shots, the scalpels, all the tests.

He didn't want to go anymore tests. No more tests.

He rubbed his hands against his pants and rocked in the chair, "No tests. No more tests. No more. Hate tests. Hate them. Please. Please no tests. Tests hurt. Hurt."

Bruce hushed him gently, "We're not going to do any tests if you don't want us to, Felix, but have you ever had tests done on you that involved surgery or things that hurt."

Felix nodded, but he didn't want to answer anymore questions. He grabbed Stevie and went to Clint. He tugged on Clint's hand and tried to pull him to the elevator, "Clothes. You said I could use your clothes. Clint, you said."

Clint chuckled, "I did say you could didn't I. Hold your horses and I'll be there in a minute."

Felix raised a brow, "I don't have a horse. Stevie is a bear. You're silly, Clint."

Felix liked Clint. Not as much as Bruce, and not as much as his Original Designation, or Dad as he seemed to prefer being called. Clint was funny and laughed alot at his own jokes. He didn't touch Felix when he didn't want him to, and he let him go wild once he got to his closet. Felix made sure to pick out the softest of Clint's sweatpants he used to training, and he even grabbed his favorite purple cotton shirt. They came to a screeching halt when it came to socks. No matter how much he wiggled or tried to get his feet to sit comfortably in the socks they just kept bugging him.

Clint got an idea.

He tugged the socks off Felix's long feet and turned them inside out, "There you go, bud, try those on for size."

Felix put the socks on and flapped happily. It was much better.

When they got to the shoes, Steve came down to see what was taking them. Steve asked, "What's the hold up, Fellas?"

Clint rubbed his chin, "I don't think Felix can tie his shoes. He's trying his damn well hardest and hasn't asked me to show him, but we're not really getting anywhere."

Steve sat down on the floor next to Clint's discarded pile of pants, "Felic, can you tie your shoes."

Felix replied automatically, "Yes, I can."

When his fingers fumbled trying to get the tie right he sighed, "I mean, no."

"Here, let me show you." Steve took the laces between his fingers, "You just swoop, loop, and pull and you've got tied shoes!"

Clint shook his head and kneeled down next to Felix's other shoe, "No, no. Let me show you how to do it, the right way! First you take two bunnies. The bunnies cross their necks in a hug then one goes into the hole and when it comes out then you snap it's neck! That's how you tie a shoe."

Steve scoffed, "That's morbid, Clint!"

"It's how my brother taught me."  
"That doesn't make it any less morbid. Don't teach my son that."

Clint rolled his eyes, "He's been your son for like a day, don't get all Dad-like on my now."

Felix stood up with Stevie and walked to the elevator on Clint's floor to go to the Avengers commonfloor.

It took a minute before Steve and Clint noticed Felix was gone and followed him up the elevator when it came back down.

Bruce gave Felix some carrots, apple slices, and celery to eat while the rest of the team went into the living room to talk. Felix didn't mind. That meant he didn't have to talk, the doctor was gone, and that meant no more questions. Food was good too. He liked the apples and carrots, but didn't like the feel of celery in his mouth after he tried it. Bruce didn't even get mad when he didn't eat it after the first bite. He just smiled and told Felix he'd be in the living room.

The team discussed in hushed tones what they were really going to do with Felix, and how none of them had experience with children of any kind. Felix heard them thanks to super soldier hearing, but they didn't know that. He smiled when they unanimously agreed that it didn't matter they didn't have any child rearing experience. They'd already decided in their hearts they'd raise Felix the best they could while working around their Avengers duties.


	6. Chapter 5

Felix ran his hand up and down the velvet comforter decorating his bed with his head resting against a Captain America shield shaped pillow. He still couldn't contain his awe at how wonderful his bedroom was. Steve thought Tony had gone overboard with the amount of clothes and other purchases, but didn't complain when he saw Felix's reaction to the room. He commented on the amount of Avengers merchandise in the room, but thankfully Tony didn't completely deck out the room in Captain America memorabilia. There was a good mesh of all the Avengers in the room. Felix had to resort the books and untangle the Ironman headphones, but everything else was very nice.

His stimmy room was even better. Soft fabric that slid through his fingers, a hammock that easily supported his weight, and boxes of small little dodads he could work in his hands or fiddle with. Tony even gave him a necklace with a mushroom at the end that he could chew, so he didn't get bite marks all over his hands and fingers. When Clint commented it looked like a pacifier Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

Felix dragged the foam blocks to his room and separated them by color. The bottom half needed to be green, but the top had to be blue and the other colors could do in between. They were soft and didn't hurt then Felix accidently dropped them on his foot. Felix stacks the blocks for a while before a thought occurs to him. Black Widow Experiment 06 was somewhere out in the world, even if the Avengers Experiments hadn't worked out, they had supposed to have been a team. Felix knew, like every other Captain America Experiment had known, that Captain America was the leader of the Avengers. Every Captain America Experiment that successfully survived the incubation stage and infancy was put into schooling to be a leader, a good soldier, but a leader most importantly.

Iron Man Experiment 01 had led the Black Widow Experiments 01, 02, and 03 on an escape attempt. He'd been brilliant, and the Black Widow Experiments had been strong, but ultimately they failed and were eliminated. Iron Man Experiment 01 had been reckless and he thought far faster than he told anyone of these thoughts, and it was well known Black Widow Experiments were difficult to control. Captain America Experiment 05 had attempted an escape with Black Widow 06. Experiment 05, Stacy had named him Michael, had been strong, smart, and most of all a good leader. His careful planning got Black Widow Experiment 06 out, even if he'd been eliminated in the process one of them managed to make it to the outside world thanks to him.

Felix knew he was defective. It said so in his file, even when the Avengers claimed otherwise, but he told himself his defects would not hinder his ability to act as a leader. He may not be able to voice how he felt or explain how another felt, but he understood. He'd been conditioned enough to understand no matter how hard it came to him. The Avengers Units had been kept separate for the most part, but contact was inevitable. Usually only the Hulk Experiments stayed in complete isolation from the rest if they were volatile. Felix had known the Black Widow Experiments, even if he wasn't privy to some teachings and information they received, he knew how they operated.

Felix could find Black Widow Experiment 06 and he could live with the Avengers too. Felix stood up leaving the blocks where they were stacked, picked up Stevie, and went over to the mahogany desk with the laptop sitting open on top. Tony had been patient in showing him how to use it, and claimed he was quicker with it than Steve had been. Felix didn't think it too hard. The Ironman Experiments were more suited to technology, but a leader had to have some knowledge in many things. He knew Black Widow Experiment 06 had presumably fled to Eastern Europe. They spoke many languages, but Russian was the best for the Black Widow Experiments. Black Widow Experiment 06's sister had planned to head through Asia after getting passage across the sea from Chile. Black Widow Experiment 06 was one of the craftiest. He wouldn't hid out like a snake waiting to strike if it;s home was disturbed, no he'd hid in plain sight. A big city where anyone could get lost among the crowds. He eventually settled on Russia, since it had by far the biggest population, and narrowed his search to the largest cities: Moscow and St. Petersburg.

Felix ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He'd never been a good hacker, and couldn't access security cameras that weren't in the near vicinity. He needed help. He mumbled partially to himself and partially to Stevie so it felt like he was talking to someone, "We're gonna have to not let anyone in about this until we have something concrete. No need to get their hopes up. Maybe JARVIS can help without letting everyone know. What do you think?"

Stevie just stared at him with his black button eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

JARVIS interrupted, "If I may be of any assistance to you, Mr. Rogers, do feel free to ask."

Felix smiled. He liked being reminded he had a surname, and JARVIS always used it.

"JARVIS, I need to have you find someone through security cameras in Moscow and St. Petersburg. 06 is good, but he can't hide from Big Brother forever. Ha, I remember that from the book Clint gave me. Oh, what was I talking about, Oh yes. Male, light brown eyes, red hair, roughly 6'2 and about 176 pounds. Muscular, but also slim unlike me. I can draw you a sketch if it'll help. I'm good at sketching people."

Felix grabbed a sketchbook out of a box of art supplies Steve had given him and started to draw. JARVIS asked, "Might I inquire why I am to be searching of for this person?"

Felix tapped the pencil against his lips and sketched as he spoke, "Black Widow Experiment 06 escaped successfully. If my assumptions are correct we'll find him somewhere in those general areas. If not I'll rethink of where he could be." He held up the sketch to a camera so JARVIS could see, "Would this help, JARVIS?"

JARVIS replied, "Very much so, thank you. I believe you said you wished to keep this between us until we were sure of Black Widow Experiment 06's whereabouts, but do you have any suggestions on how he might be brought into SHIELD?"

Felix spun in his desk chair and laughed, "Oh, if I know him he'll fight like a wildcat if he's caught. Some tranquilizer darts would help a lot. He won't trust anyone anyway, so there's no use trying. I plan to convince him once he's found."

JARVIS said, "I've managed to locate some feed of a person matching the description and picture at a gas station security feed."

Felix looked up to the ceiling and grinned while he continued to spin in his chair, "Found him."

JARVIS asked, "Would you like me to notify the Avengers?"

Felix nodded, "Go ahead. Do we have any pudding?"

"We do indeed in the communal kitchen, although it has Hawkeye/Clint Barton's do not touch or face death written on it."

Felix grabbed Stevie and stood up, "I'm going to go have some pudding. You alert the others."

"Will do, Mr. Rogers."


	7. Chapter 6

Black Widow Experiment 06 rolled his shoulders and tried to work out the crick in his neck before opening the door to the rundown apartment he'd managed to _commandeer_. He scanned the room quickly before deeming it safe and flopping down on the stained mattress on the floor. No one had come close to finding him yet, but he remained on his toes. Black Widow Experiment 06 knew that one slip up could mean his elimination. He hoped they'd just give up, he was marked for elimination anyway, but he knew he was a loose end that needed tied and unless the facility was taken out they'd eventually come for him.

That didn't mean he could work up the energy to care enough to take them out himself.

Black Widow Experiment 06 assumed all the other experiments of the Avengers Units had been eliminated anyway. It wasn't his problem. St. Petersburg was a good enough hiding place for the time, and when he had to run he'd easily slip into the crowds and disappear to another country. For the time, he allowed himself to rest in his shitty apartment. Life would always consist of it, but freedom was better than comfort. He'd killed 05 to gain their trust enough to let him slip through their fingers, and he refused to let his сестра's death be in vain. The girls had taught him well, even though he was a boy, they knew he was the best of them.

Black Widow Experiment 06 scoffed and swore under his breath. Had he been born a woman he'd have been a successful experiment, but instead the powers that be gave him a penis and eventually sealed his fate. They only kept him around to see what he could achieve, but he would never be the endgame. Black Widow was a woman. It didn't matter if 06 could charm both men and woman. The Black Widow wasn't a Black Widower. People underestimated women. Women had a better chance at using their sensuality as a weapon, and Black Widow Experiment 06 knew he was too old to play the cute card or appeal to pedophiles. He'd only appeal to men who desired men and women who desired men. IT irked him, but he couldn't go against his biology. He was tall, slim, but strong; graceful from the years of ballet and training. He wasn't androgynous. It annoyed him to no end. Black Widow Experiments had to use their sexuality to achieve their goals. They weren't Captain America Experiments who were good and wholesome. They did the dirty work. The work the others could not.

His thoughts turned to Captain America 06. The only other 06 Experiment; the one he had Captain America 05 had left behind even though 05 met his end before he could escape. Black Widow Experiment 06 tried to think of the name Captain America 05 said 06 had been given in their unit. Felix, he remembered. Black Widow Experiment 06 kept his name to himself. Only he and his sisters had known it, and the Captain America Experiment who helped him escape had taken it to his grave. Captain America 06 would've been a liability. Captain America Experiment 05 tried to convince him otherwise, but 06 heard the other experiment's screams and crying. He heard the guards talk about his defect. He would've only slowed them down, and Captain America 05 paid for his hesitance with his life.

Black Widow 06 should've known better than to underestimate Felix.

He'd been lying down to sleep for the night, when he was abruptly awakened by the near silent click of the door opening. He slid the gun out from underneath his pillow and a knife he kept strapped to his thigh. There was no time to make a run for it, but he was going down he was damned sure he'd take a few of the facility bastards with him. He pretended to be asleep until he knew a figure was standing over him, then he attacked. He fired bullets into the men's klevar assault suits and slashed the Achilles of the soldier nearest to his mattress. Black Widow Experiment 06 danced around the men and their guns. He was surprised to see non-lethals, but didn't stop his attack. Blood sprayed on his face when his knife slashed off the mask of of of the soldiers. He dodged the darts that they attempted to shoot into his bare chest. Another soldier made his fist collide with 06's jaw.

He barreled through the front room window after slicing his way through the soldiers, covering his face from the glass, he rolled onto the street. He had no bullets left, and he was surrounded. A soldier shot a dart into his arm making him drop his knife. He felt drowsy, but he wouldn't give in. When they got him against the apartment wall with steel claw rods, a agent walked up to him and glanced at the words tattooed on his chest.

BLACK WIDOW EXPERIMENT 06

Black Widow Experiment 06 spat blood in the face of an agent dressed in a suit. The man casually wiped the blood off his handkerchief. The man pressed a finger to his ear and said, "Director, we've apprehended Black Widow Experiment 06. He has the tattoo. Put up a hell of a fight, but we'll bring him to the helicarrier. Understood, Sir."

The man folded his handkerchief and wiped away a dribble of blood from the corner of Black Widow Experiment's mouth, "Do you have a name Black Widow Experiment 06?"

Black Widow Experiment 06 wondered what the man was playing at. They weren't allowed names. They only gave each other one's in secret. He cursed, "Хуй тебе!"

The man smiled calmly before addressing his men, "Sedate him, lock him down, then we're heading back home. This one's got some fight in him and hell will probably freeze over before he trusts us. Better to be safe and sorry. Get all the injured to the medics, quickly."

Black Widow Experiment 06 felt more darts go into his back before everything went black.

* * *

Felix watched Black Widow Experiment 06 with his brown eyes cold like a serpents as he stared at the wall. He didn't know how Black Widow 06 knew they were on the other side looking at him through the other side, but he felt like he knew.

Director Fury said, "I lost three of my men and I have three more in critical condition along with a number of injured in less severe condition. I want to know exactly how you were able to find this guy, I want to know everything about him. It's better to have him here than wandering around, but I want to know exactly why it was imperative we bring him around my ship."

Felix scratched the inside of his ear and watched Black Widow Experiment surveying the room.

"Felix, are you even listening to me?" Fury demanded.

Felix replied, "Yes, Sir. I was able to find him because I am a Captain America Experiment as as such we are to lead the Avengers Units. I must know my team in order to lead them. Black Widow Experiment 06 is one of the best. Had he been female he would've been formally inducted into the program by now. I thought he should have a home too."

Fury repeated blandly, "You thought he should have a home too."

"Yes, Sir."

Felix glanced at the handcuffs keeping Black Widow Experiment 06 to the metal chair, "Have you told him you're not the facility and that you are not bad?"

Coulson replied, "He isn't really as trusting as you are, Felix."

Felix shrugged, "Black Widow Experiments trust no one but themselves, not really."

Clint asked, "Does the kid got a name?"

"The Black Widow Experiments keep to themselves for the most part." Felix replied, "They know the names they gave each other, but are reluctant to share incase one of us slips and reveals it to them. We are not people, so we don't deserve names."

Felix glanced at the frown forming on Steve's face and added, "I mean, we weren't."

Tony raised his hand slightly, "Is anyone else getting the heebie jeebies from this kid staring us down like we're his next meal because I am. Felix is about as intimidating as a pillow pet, but this kid almost puts Natasha to shame."

Felix said, "I think he'd take that as a compliment, and I do not know what a pillow pet is. Perhaps I should go in there and explain the situation to him."

Steve shook his head, "No way, Felix, he could hurt you."

Felix just frowned.

Clint quickly added, "He'd also probably think we captured you and put you up to it to make him have a false sense of security."

Natasha stood up from her chair, "Guess I'll go in."

Everyone watched his rapt attention as Natasha went into the interrogation room as casual as if she were walking into Walmart. The kid showed no outward signs of any distress, surprise, or any emotion when Natasha walked into the room. She tilted up her chin and addressed him, "Black Widow Experiment 06."

The boy spoke without a slight accent from his time in Russia, "Black Widow Original."

Natasha smirked, "Technically, I'm not the original Black Widow, but that's my title for now. You probably won't believe SHIELD means you no harm. Felix, Captain America 06, is here and he's fine. You're safe with us."

Black Widow experiment scoffed, "I was safe in Russia."

Natasha tilted his chin up and ran a finger against his blackened cheekbone. She asked in Russian, " _What is your name?_ "

" _Grigori_."

Natasha looked into Grigori's eyes and noticed the almost adoration residing in them. She wondered if that was what Felix felt about Steve. Grigori didn't even know she understood why when Steve was so nice, but not why Grigori looked at her that way.

She let go of his chin, "It's nice to meet you, Grisha."

She noticed a small smile come to Grigori's lips.


End file.
